


Over The Sky

by Moonglider



Series: Be Natural [1]
Category: 15& (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Lee Hi (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, Dami is souless, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gahyeon just wants to fit in, Han Dong | Handong!MoonRabbit, Handong is done, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jiwoo!Gorgon, Jeon Somin!Vampire, Joy is a mom, Joy is done, Kim Yerim | Yeri!Kitsune, Kim Yoohyeon!Siren, Lee Gahyeon!Dragon, Lee Hayi | Lee Hi!Banshee, Lee Yobin | Dami!Undine, Park Jimin!Pixie, Park Sooyoung | Joy!Succubus, Relationships to be Revealed, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, Somin and Jiwoo are best friends, Somin and Jiwoo are trouble, idk - Freeform, relationships not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglider/pseuds/Moonglider
Summary: For centuries now different species had been building bonds and establishing alliances. Even tricky and soulless creatures had managed to forage bonds and move into communities of other creatures. But not dragons, never dragons. The stigma surrounding the hot headed, fire breathing creatures continue to isolate them from the increasingly more connected world.Gahyeon, a young dragon who has yet to find her hoard is off to the only college that would accept her kind. Along the way she meets various species who are willing to accept her and her odd hoarding habits and unpredictable temper. At college, she meets a bratty fox, a shy banshee, a goofy succubus and so many more friends as they get up to no good; because this is college, they're supposed to make mistakes.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this fic needs to be explained. Essentially, I'm a serious multi-fandom. Like complete Kpop trash. And so this fic was born after reading some monster and creature fics. So They're in college, a college for creatures. I'll explain the world more as I go. This is the first part of the series. There are three stories in this series, the first being this college one. There is also a housemate/roommate fic that involves Red Velvet and Dreamcatcher. And there is an Idol fic with Sunmi, Hyuna, and Irene.Those are the three main stories and they all take place in the same universe. I plan to basically upload sporadic one-shots for these three stories. However, the first part for each story will be multi-chaptered so as to set up the world and the characters a bit more.
> 
> Honestly, no one is going to read this. I've mashed way too many fandoms together. But hey, if you do read it, we should talk about these amazing girls. I love all of them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the picture below, is Yerim (Yeri), Sooyoung (Joy), Jimin and Gahyeon. These are the main characters that appear in this chapter. I will add photos as the new characters appear so you can get an idea of what they look like.

    

 

Gahyeon wasn’t trying to expect anything as she shoved her key into the lock. Yet, she somehow still did. Her roommate, a small, short haired girl, squeaked and whirled around. Gahyeon blinked, but she could have sworn she saw three fox tails just a second ago. Her roommate’s eyes trailed slowly up and down her body; still fixating her sparkling brown eyes back on her hair. Gahyeon wasn’t really expecting anything at all, but that shimmering stare directed at her was off putting to say the least. She was definitely not expecting this.

“Uh, hi!” Gahyeon squeaked, dragging her two suit cases in behind her. Her roommate didn’t move, the sparkling glare still remained on her as she made her way to the vacant bed on the other side of the small room. “I’m—”

“A dragon…” Her roommate finished for her even though that wasn’t what she was going to say. Her roommate’s flat voice filled her head and sent chills down her spine.

Gahyeon immediately went on offense. A fire prickled in her stomach, smoke began to puff from her nose and her roommate’s face dropped. ‘This isn’t a friend’ echoed in her head. Her instincts told her this person was invading her territory, that they intended to cause her harm. Her throat began to burn; she knew in about two seconds sparks would start dribbling from her mouth and if she didn’t retain her composure she might just grow a tail.

Her mother had warned her, fuck, everyone had warned her. She wasn’t welcomed. Dragons weren’t ever welcomed. But she wanted this, and she wasn’t about to singe her roommate. She had always had unyielding control over her temper, that’s how she had made it this far and she wasn’t about to let this be what stops her.

With a deep breath to cool the fire in her stomach, Gahyeon smiled. “How could you tell?” She laughed, trying to ease the tension that was just about suffocating them.

“The hair. They said the dragon have green hair.” Her roommate’s voice shook a bit, but they didn’t seem so terrified anymore, just wary.

“Ah, yeah.” Gahyeon nodded, lifting a suitcase on to her bare mattress. “A dragon’s hair matches their fire.” She explained.

“Really?” Her roommate actually seemed excited by this fact. She unconsciously leaned closer, sparkling eyes widening just the slightest.

“No, do you know anything about dragons?” Gahyeon bit back.

“Uh…no.” Her roommate leaned back farther on her heels, understanding the shift in the air.

“Then I’d appreciate it if you didn’t judge me so quickly. The tips of my hair are the same color as my scales. My fire actually represents how old I am. As of right now I have dark red fire, but it’ll mellow out to orange and eventually will go completely cool to blue and then purple.” Gahyeon explained, she figured she’d be doing this often at this school. Nobody knew anything about dragons and in return she really didn’t know much about anyone else besides far-fetched myths.

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess.” Her roommate plopped down on her purple duvet and crossed her legs under her. “Uh, I guess we should start over. I didn’t really mean to be so rude. I lack a bit of a filter.” She shrugged, a disarming smile spreading over her face. Gahyeon wasn’t fooled by her shimmering eyes.

“I’m Yerim, a kitsune.”

Gahyeon didn’t have a clue what a kitsune was. She wasn’t even sure she had ever heard of one before. “I’m Gahyeon, a dragon. What’s a kitsune?” She decided to ask instead of just pretending like she knew anything.

“I’m a fox spirit, we tend to be intelligent and therefore tricky. But don’t worry, I only have three out of my nine tails.”

“So…” Yerim trailed off, bouncing on her bed and eyes sparkling with delight, “is the dragon temper thing true?”

“Oh, I guess so. But it’s not really that bad. We have short tempers, but it takes a lot to set us off. Mostly, if you feel like a threat then you’re unwelcome in our territory and if you try to tamper with our hoard, those are the easiest ways to set a dragon off.” Gahyeon proceeded with her unpacking, sticking clothes in the small dresser shoved up against her bed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yerim hoped off her bed, letting three tails escape from under her shirt as she exited their small room.

Gahyeon just took a deep breath and continued unpacking her things. This was going to be okay. This is what she wanted. So, this was going to be okay. It just had to be. She was literally the first dragon ever to be welcomed into an interspecies college. She just couldn’t let this opportunity slip through her fingers. She was making history.

**X X X**

Yerim bounced down the stairs to the common room. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Her tails flicked wildly behind her as she skidded into the common room. There, spread out on a couch, she found Jimin. Jimin’s long red hair was hanging over the edge of the couch and splayed out on the floor. Her legs were crossed on the arm of the couch, hands reaching for the ceiling as little sparks of electricity drip from her fingers.

As Yerim got closer, those sparks fizzled and snapped towards her. She easily caught them in her mouth, swallowing them down and enjoying the fizzing sensation travelling down her throat. “You called?” Yerim plopped down on the floor by Jimin, tucking her tails around her.

“What was that?” Jimin sat up, sending her a narrowed look that some might have mistaken for concern.

“What was what?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Don’t fuck with me brat. I could sense your distress all the way in the basement.” Jimin crossed her arms, leaning back against the couch and giving Yerim an unimpressed look.

“Why were you in the basement?”

“Yah, brat, answer my question!” Jimin squeaked.

Yerim just laughed, Jimin was cute. “My roommate scared me but it’ll be fine.” ‘I think’ she added as an afterthought.

“What’s your roommate?” Jimin prodded.

“The dragon.” She deadpanned.

“Oh shit, really?” Jimin leaned forward, her interest piqued. “What do you want to do?”

Yerim hadn’t even known Jimin for a full twenty-four hours at this point. But the two of them got on like a house on fire. So much so that they were already on their RA’s lists. Well, Jimin had been on every RA’s list for the last two years now.

“We aren't doing anything. The myths are true, don’t mess with a dragon. I hadn't said two words before her eyes turned red and she started breathing smoke.” Yerim explained.

“Dragon’s aren’t that bad. And this one is just a baby. Her eyes went red, right?” Yerim nodded. “That means her fire is red. She’s a fledgling. Short temper, but harmless.” Jimin explained.

“She didn’t seem harmless. The room felt like a sauna when she got mad.” Yerim was still unsure, but Jimin almost seemed determined to pull something on Gahyeon.

Before they could continue, Sooyoung strode into the common room, long black hair cascading behind her. “What are you two doing?” Hands on her hips, she looks like she belongs in a position of power, towering over Yerim and Jimin.

“Nothing,” Jimin hummed, falling back onto the couch with a careless sigh. “Just waiting for the fresh meat to show up.”

Sooyoung let out a long, drawn-out sigh before fixing Jimin with a steely gaze. “I allowed you to move in early to help, now go round up the freshmen.” Sooyoung’s tone left no room for argument. That was something Yerim was starting to understand quickly.

With an exasperated sigh, Jimin got up. “Fine.” And left.

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes at Yerim. “Pick your friends wisely, I know you’re smart.” With that she moved away to greet the freshman that were starting to file in.

Within the next few minutes Gahyeon plopped down next to Yerim, showing her a wide toothy smile as her upper lip seemed to completely disappear. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Yerim replied back.

They settled into silence as the room filled with more freshmen. By the time Sooyoung cleared her throat the room was filled with nearly thirty people. Jimin slouched next to Sooyoung, sending a mischievous smile to Yerim. Yerim’s stomach dropped.

“Okay, we are going to start with introductions. Tell us your name and species. If you want to describe it, go for it, if not, that’s fine. I’ll go first. I’m Sooyoung, a succubus. Yeah I see those smiles. My species is not an excuse to assume I want sex. If any one of you little gremlins so much as touch me without permission I will put you in a catatonic state in seconds. Don’t try me.” Sooyoung fixed the freshmen with what could only be described as seductive smile.

“I’m Jimin, a pixie.” She immediately indicated for a freshman in front of her on the ground to continue where she left off, not saying anything else.

After ten minutes of introductions eyes fell on Yerim. Her tails quickly vanished as her posture straightened. “My name is Yerim. I’m a kitsune.” People who knew what she was looked a bit shocked and seemed to inch further away. Yerim didn’t really mind, less people to step on her tails. “If we have power outages, I’m sorry in advance.”

Gahyeon attempted a friendly smile, brushing her hair behind her. She already noticed the several wary looks thrown her way. She wasn’t about to let that bother her however. “I’m Gahyeon,” She introduced herself. “And I’m actually a dragon—” Before she could say her practiced spiel, almost inaudible gasps went off around the room, people already scooting as far away as possible. “Uh, you guys don’t have to worry. I don’t really have a temper or anything.”

At that Yerim snorted. She had a first-hand account of Gahyeon’s temper. If she considered that to not be a temper, then she didn’t ever want to meet another dragon. They were known for burning entire civilizations when angered. There was a reason why humans worshipped and then respectively hunted them to near extinction. Yeah, Yerim snorted at that.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gahyeon.” Sooyoung called attention back to her and gestured for the next freshmen to introduce themselves.

When introductions finished Sooyoung dismissed everyone and let them know what time dinner would be starting in the mess hall. Yerim scurried after Jimin, leaving Gahyeon to awkwardly trail out after the other freshmen. Noticing this, Sooyoung reached for Gahyeon.

“Oh wow, you are hot.” Sooyoung let out a laugh that rang like chimes, lullaby-like. “I mean like you’re really warm.” She clarified.

“Oh, yeah, well, I kind of…breath fire.” Gahyeon let her shoulders sag awkwardly.

“Makes sense.” Sooyoung nodded. “Come on, I wanna talk with you.” Sooyoung led Gahyeon to her spacious room, motioning her to take a seat on the plush pink shag rug in the center of her room.

“So um…” Gahyeon really didn’t come with any expectations, but she didn’t want to spend the rest of her time here explaining that she wasn’t going to set the campus on fire.

“Don’t sweat it, you aren’t in trouble.” Sooyoung gracefully fell to her knees across from Gahyeon, tucking her legs under her gently. “You know when I first came here and introduced myself as a succubus I couldn’t make a single friend. All the girls avoided me like the plague and all the guys just saw me as a piece of meat. It was really awful. In some respects, an interspecies college was genius, but no one accounted for all the preconceived notions that would muddle the campus here. I just want you to know I’m not judging you on your species. And you’re always welcome here, if you want to talk or just hang out. It’s my job as an RA to make sure you’re doing okay, but I want you to also know that I get it. I understand and you are welcomed here.” Sooyoung let the quiet settle over them.

Gahyeon didn’t know what to say. She had never met a succubus before and didn’t really know anything about them, so she wasn’t sure where Sooyoung was coming from. But it felt genuine at least. “Thanks,” Gahyeon wasn’t really sure whether to say what else was on her mind. “I’m…” Sooyoung smiled encouragingly, “Yerim, my roommate, I don’t think she’s happy that we’re rooming together.”

Sooyoung seemed to take a moment to absorb this information. She was afraid of this happening when she found out there’d be a dragon living in her dorm. “Well, I want you to try to get along and not let her preconceived notions dictate how she sees you. If this becomes a problem, come to me. I have to help you guys work out your differences before moving rooms becomes an option.”

Sooyoung paused, not sure whether to add this. “Yerim, she’s a kitsune. They can be clever and tricky. It’s okay if you guys don’t get along. Some species just don’t. So, try your best and if it doesn’t, we’ll discuss where we go from there. Okay?”

Gahyeon gave a sharp nod before climbing to her feet. “I’m going to go finish unpacking.” She stumbled over her feet as she made her way to the door. She gave a curt bow before closing the door behind her and scurrying off.

“Cute.” Sooyoung mumbled, watching the door click close.

Gahyeon felt her stomach drop as she opened the door and then a fire flared within her. Jimin and Yerim were lounging on her bed shooting sparks between them. But that’s not what caught Gahyeon’s eye. It was her barren side of the room. Smoke flowed from her nose and red sparks bubbled in her throat before spilling over lips.

“Where is my stuff?” She growled deep, her body began to itch everywhere. Her shoulder blades began to protrude, pushing the limits of her blouse. She felt the familiar burn in her gums as her teeth sharpened. “Where?” She roared.

Yerim leapt from her bed, eyes wide and tails flicking haphazardly. Jimin seemed relaxed, too relaxed. “Calm down fire breath. We’re just having some fun.” She chuckled.

“I’m not.” Gahyeon growled. “Where is my stuff?”

“So, it’s true. Dragons are just hot heads for their hoards. Is that what was in those suitcases, your hoard?” Jimin smirked.

Gahyeon lurched forward, a growl ripping through her throat, shooting sparks everywhere. “If that was my hoard, you’d be dead. Now tell me where my stuff is?” Gahyeon was mere seconds away from turning into a fire breathing lizard and Jimin must have also come to this realization as her eyes fixed on the talons growing from Gahyeon’s finger tips.

“I’m getting Sooyoung!” Yerim launched past Gahyeon and down the hall.

“Hey, just calm down, it was only a joke. Your stuff is right here.” Jimin waved her hand and the air around Gahyeon’s side of the room shimmered before her stuff reappeared.

Sooyoung burst into the room, Yerim bouncing behind her. “Hey, Gahyeon, honey, are you okay?” Gahyeon was trembling as she thoroughly searched through her stuff. When she finished, she started the process over again. Gahyeon was in her own world, the world of her stuff. “Come here!” Sooyoung hissed.

Jimin followed her outside the room, heavily falling against the wall next to the door. Yerim swayed next to her as Sooyoung fixed them both with a stern look. “We didn’t—”

“You didn’t know!” Sooyoung cut Jimin off. “You didn’t know that touching a dragon’s hoard was a death sentence! What were you two thinking?” Sooyoung couldn’t even believe it. Couldn’t even wrap her mind around the stupidity.

“She seemed harmless—”

Sooyoung shut Jimin up with an ice stare “Harmless? Are you kidding me?” She let out an unbelieving chuckle. “You actual idiot. You almost set a dragon loose on this campus. You’re lucky she didn’t bite your head off. Don’t do it again. I fucking mean it. She could destroy half this building with a flick of her tail if you so much as glance at her hoard.”

“That wasn’t her hoard.” Yerim murmured, finally speaking up in this whole ordeal.

“Fuck, I don’t want to see what happens if someone actually does touch her hoard. Do you know when Dong or Jiwoo is arriving?” Sooyoung asked.

“Um, tomorrow or the day after.” Jimin shrugged, not really understanding the switch in subject.

“Okay, why don’t the two of you leave Gahyeon alone until dinner. And try inviting her to eat with you guys. Okay? Be nice for once, Jimin.” Sooyoung pleaded before turning heel and strutting back down the hallway.

She collapsed back on her bed reaching for her phone. It rang twice against her ear before she heard, “Joy?”

“Somin…” Sooyoung whined.

“What happened?” Somin sighed.

“Jimin and a new girl just seriously pissed off a dragon. Kill me, please.” Sooyoung whined into the phone. “Seriously, how stupid is Jimin. She pulled a prank on a fucking dragon!”

Somin let out a low sultry chuckle. “Oh JoyJoy, I told you not to be an RA.”

“You aren’t helping!” She hissed through the receiver. “Do you know when Dong or Jiwoo is coming back?”

“Jiwoo and I are coming back tomorrow, why?” Somin asked.

“I’m thinking I need Dong to whip up some type of sleep potion in case things go sideways with the dragon. That or having Jiwoo around could come in handy.” Sooyoung explained.

“I can’t even imagine it, a giant dragon statue with a destroyed building around it. That’s gonna be fun.”

“Yeah, really funny when our entire dorm is in ruins. I regret everything.” Sooyoung actually wanted to scream right now. “I wish Bora was still here. Her and Siyeon would be real helpful right about now.”

“Yeah, I think this is gonna be a fun year, babe, with or without the witch.”

“I actually hate you right now. Bye, I have to go supervise freshmen so that no one dies.” Sooyoung hissed.

“Bye babe. Keep hissing and you’re gonna start sounding like Jiwoo.” Somin chuckled as Sooyoung hung up on her.

Sooyoung didn’t have time for a nap, she had to check on Gahyeon now. Hopefully she had calmed a bit now. Yeah, Sooyoung regrets everything. No one prepared her to deal with two idiots pranking a dragon.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so in this chapter, I'll be introducing Somin and Jiwoo who are in the picture below. So... Somin and Joy aren't in a relationship so I'm not tagging it, but they've got something odd between them that you'll see in this chapter. That's my only warning.

 

 

“So?” Sooyoung practically jumped ten feet in the air.

“Fuck!” She hissed, shoving Somin away from her ear. “I hate you!”

“You missed me, actually.” Somin chuckled all sultry and velvet like, wrapping Sooyoung in a suffocating but warranted hug.

“I did,” Sooyoung mumbled into Somin’s shoulder, blowing black hair away from her mouth, not sure who it belongs to. “When did you get back? Is Jiwoo here, too?”

“Like twenty minutes ago. Just finished dropping all my stuff off. Jiwoo is unpacking upstairs, if you wanna go?” Somin sunk into Sooyoung’s embrace just a little bit more, always enjoying the warmth that she could never get from Jiwoo.

Sooyoung did want to go see Jiwoo. Wanted to talk about her dragon concerns. But leaving Somin’s embrace seemed criminal. They always had a strange friendship, ever since their first year. Something that no one could ever understand. The dependency and trust between them was something Sooyoung didn’t know how to live without at this point, nearly three years later.

“Hungry?” Sooyoung whispered against Somin’s neck.

“How could you tell?” Somin’s giggle seeped into Sooyoung’s skin like a ray of sunshine.

“You’re squeezing me rather tightly.” Sooyoung teased, pulling back just enough to catch Somin’s gaze before dropping back into the embrace. “They’re pretty dull.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe. Gotta get back on this diet.” Somin shrugged, finally pulling away. “Let’s go see Jiwoo.”

“Wait,” Sooyoung snatched Somin’s hand, pulling her back into their bubble. “Let’s go to my room, we can see Jiwoo later.” Sooyoung tugged her away from the stairs, back towards her room.

“I ate two weeks ago. I’m fine.” Somin urged, not budging much.

Sooyoung gave up her struggle and fell into Somin. “Fine, but don’t lie to me. Tonight, okay? I’m hungry too.” She mumbled against Somin’s neck.

Somin let out a sultry chuckle. “You could have just said so.” She pushed Sooyoung away with a light shove. “Let’s go.” Lacing their fingers together Somin led her up to her room she shares with Jiwoo.

“You should have gotten a single this year.” Sooyoung tells her. 

“Hmm, I’d rather just use your room.” Somin gave her a wicked smile, showing off her row of fangs, sending a sharp chill down Sooyoung’s spine.

“Well, I’m tired of getting blood on my sheets.” Sooyoung pouted, puffing out her cheeks in defiance.

“Aww, cute.” Somin pushed open her door, nearly hitting Jiwoo in the face. 

“Ow!” Jiwoo hissed out.

“I didn’t actually hit you.” Somin huffed collapsing onto her bare mattress.

“Ew, put sheets on that first.” Jiwoo scolded, her hair coiling back in disgust.

“Can I just say, I missed your hair. Can I pet?” Sooyoung pushed her way into the disaster zone that is their room. Suitcases everywhere, sheets and towels hanging from every surface, and random pieces of furniture strewed about the room as if Jiwoo had started moving things but got distracted halfway through.

“Joy!” Jiwoo flung herself at Sooyoung, catching her easily before getting a face full of snakes. “Pet away, I missed it too.”

Sooyoung quickly reached her hand up, letting one of the sliver scaled snakes coil around her hand and stroked along it’s long body. Jiwoo hissed happily into her shoulder. “Did they get longer?” Sooyoung asked as she threaded her fingers through the coils of snakes. 

“Hmm, a bit. Do the nail thing.” Jiwoo sank further into their embrace, burying her face into the crook between Sooyoung’s shoulder and neck. “Missed that the most.” She gasped out as Sooyoung’s nails, long and sharp, raked down the scales of her snakes.

“JoyJoy,” Somin whined out like sweet syrup, immediately pulling at Sooyoung’s attentions.

 “I just hugged you, let me pet Jiwoo’s snakes.” Jiwoo, agreeing whole heartedly, hissed into Sooyoung’s neck.

“We have the entire year to do this. Wanna tell us about the dragon?” Somin tried to persuade.

“Be nice to her guys. Her name is Gahyeon and she is actually sweet.” Sooyoung explained, finally pulling away from Jiwoo and untangling her hand from her hair.

 “So, what’s the problem?” Jiwoo plopped down on the floor at Sooyoung’s feet, batting the snakes away from her face. She patted the ground next to her, indicating Somin to come closer.

“Well,” Sooyoung gracefully fell to the floor on her knees, pulling at the tightness of her dress to sit down. “She’s nice, besides her temper. It didn’t really seem that bad, but fucking Jimin. Honestly, Jimin never knows when to quit. She actually dragged Gahyeon’s roommate into the whole ordeal too. I don’t even know if those two are going to survive the semester let alone the year! Jimin just had to pull her in on the prank. She actually touched a dragon’s stuff. What an idiot!” 

Jiwoo and Somin pulled matching expressions of shock and alarm. “Babe, take a breath, you’re starting to turn red.” 

“What happened?” Jiwoo leaned closer, concern creasing her brows.

“Well, I handled it, but I almost had a full-on fire breathing lizard on my hands. She was like drooling sparks of fire. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you’d be up to turning her to stone if things go badly.” Sooyoung explained.

“Well, yeah, of course. But I have to make eye contact with her first. Which is trickier than it sounds.” Jiwoo’s snakes recoiled with a resounding hiss at the idea.

“Yeah, that’s why I really need to talk to Dong. I think one of her potions could come in handy.” Sooyoung gnawed at her bottom lip, sucking all the gloss off it and picking at the delicate skin.

“Good luck with that.” Somin snorted.

“I can persuade her.” Sooyoung pouted, puffing out her cheeks. 

“Cute,” Jiwoo hissed, falling into Sooyoung’s lap, letting her snakes fan out around Sooyoung’s thighs and waist.

Somin heaved herself up, and started unpacking her first suitcase. “You can try. Dong doesn’t really like sharing.”

“I know,” Sooyoung sighed, carding her fingers through Jiwoo’s hair. 

“Crap,” Somin huffed. “I gotta go, my dumbass of a cousin left his Timberlands in my suitcase.” She locked her phone shut, yanked out a pair of brand new Timberlands, before charging out the door.

“Bye!” Jiwoo giggled, rolling further into Sooyoung’s lap. 

“Wanna go meet some first years?” She sighed, pulling her hands from the mess of snakes.

“Oh definitely, I need to scare some fresh meat.” Jiwoo practically leapt to her feet.

“You know I have to deal with them, right? It’s not like last year.” Sooyoung sighed, letting the exhaustion seep into her voice.

“So? I’m not the scariest thing on campus.” She shrugged, as if that was an answer to Sooyoung’s problem.

“You could hide the snakes, maybe for like a few days?” She suggested. 

Jiwoo paused midstride, face frozen in dismay. “No,” She hissed before picking her pace back up. “I wanna see the dragon!” She exclaimed.

“Not a zoo.” Sooyoung grumbled before stopping at a door and knocking twice.

The door swung open to reveal Yerim, tails flicking around her wildly. “Oh,” She stepped aside, wide eyes focused on the snakes curling down Jiwoo’s back.

“Yerim, this is my friend Jiwoo.” As Sooyoung began the introductions Gahyeon popped up beside her, puffing smoke from her nose as she fixed her reptilian eyes on Jiwoo. Her eyes hadn’t looked like that yesterday; Sooyoung filed that information away for later. The pupils were slits down the middle, flakes of red around the pupils. But the right eye remained a murky grey and the left a vibrant cobalt blue. “And this is Gahyeon.” She finished.

“Who is she?” Gahyeon huffed, not really appreciating the presence of a newcomer.

“Just my friend, she lives on the third floor. I just thought I’d introduce her to some new people.” Sooyoung explained, sensing Gahyeon’s apprehension.

“Yeah, I’m Jiwoo!” She hopped forward, snakes springing with her. “I’m a senior, so you can come to me with all your questions. Like how to get the sink in the basement to work! And where the secret closet on the fourth floor is. And oh, which shower has the best water pressure!” She hissed the last word, excitement seeping from her every word. “Also, I’m a gorgon, so just let me know if anyone one messes with you.” A sinister smile curled at her lips, her snakes raising off her shoulders as if ready to turn them to stone.

“Oh, a gorgon.” Yerim hummed, finally understanding the snakes. She cast her gaze down, glancing over at Gahyeon who was still puffing smoke, but her eyes were back to normal.

“A gorgon?” Gahyeon huffed, tilting her head to the side.

“You know, a creature with snakes for hair, and a stare that can turn you to stone.” Jiwoo let a smirk settle on her lips as Gahyeon took a cautious step back, smoking coming in a constant stream now. “Don’t worry kid, I’m not turning anyone to stone.”

 “Alright,” Sooyoung hooked her arm through Jiwoo’s and tugged. “Have fun today, classes start in two days.” She waved as she tugged Jiwoo down the hall.

“Wait, I didn’t get to hear what they are.” Jiwoo whined down the hall. 

“Gorgon?” Gahyeon huffed again.

“Yeah, but they can only do that if they have eye contact with the person. Just avoid her gaze.” Yerim shrugged at the explanation, closing the door.

“I thought they were actually snakes.” Gahyeon sniffled a bit, letting out the last bits of smoke as she calmed down.

 “Well, aren’t you supposed to be a giant lizard?” Yerim pointed out, making a very valid point indeed.

 “Hmm, I guess so.” Gahyeon nodded. 

“You okay?” Yerim asked, curling into her pillow, tails wrapped around her, one eye closed, the other staring steadily at Gahyeon’s tense figure. 

“Yeah, just didn’t like someone new in my territory.” She sighed, settling down and taking a seat on her bed.

“And what about me?” Yerim probed.

“Huh?” Gahyeon’s head fell to the side to make better eye contact with Yerim. 

“I’m in your territory?” She furthered, eye sparkling as Gahyeon understood.

“Oh, well, you belong in my territory? I guess.” Gahyeon shrugged, not thinking much of it, but it was clear on Yerim’s face, she hadn’t expected that answer. “Um, I’ll be back.” 

Yerim watched as Gahyeon fidgeted around the room, checking her bed and desk, before scanning her closet and then checking her bed again. With one eye still open, Yerim watched as Gahyeon left, finally relaxing with the sound of the door shut.

 

**X X X**

 

Gahyeon scanned down the hall, checking both directions before heading downstairs. She didn’t really have a destination in mind. Her room felt rather tight at the moment. It smelled heavily of smoke and Yerim had one eye trained on her. She just needed something else, just for a bit. Something that wasn’t that small room. Need something for that small room. The room just wasn’t really complete. Nothing was ever complete. Probably wouldn’t be for some time. Her mother had warned her. Everyone had.

Gahyeon came to a halting stop as she watched a girl struggle with the door and two large suitcases. ‘Right, people were moving in. New people.’ Sucking in a breath to cool the fire burning in the pit of her stomach she leapt for the door, holding it open so that the girl could get her suitcases in.

“Oh, thanks.” The girl’s voice fell with a hush around Gahyeon, giving her chills.

“No problem,” She rumbled, a bit caught off guard at the piercing eyes that stared back at her. Brown, dull, almost pale, but watery, as if the whites of her eyes rippled with each blink. ‘ _Haunting_ ,’ echoed in her mind.

She tossed long waves of deep dark brown hair over her shoulder, blowing a few strands from her face. They seemed to be stuck in a trance. Gahyeon couldn’t look away, captivated. Goosebumps sprang up and down her arms. Chills. The girl however seemed to be taking in Gahyeon’s strange appearance, the intense amount of heat emanating from her.

“Do you have colored contacts?” Her voice, like a whisper on the wind, weaved around her. ‘ _Haunting_ ,’ echoed again.

“Uh, no.” Gahyeon snapped out of it a bit, letting the door finally close behind them.

 “Oh, cool.” She smiled softly. “I’m Hayi.”

“Gahyeon,” She huffed, not sure that that was an actual compliment. No one has ever really asked about her eyes before. 

“Thanks again.” She nodded a bit before heading for the elevator, leaving Gahyeon by the front door, a bit unnerved.

“I see you’ve met Hayi.” A sultry, honey sweet voice snapped Gahyeon alert, tearing a growl from her throat and talons from her fingers. 

She whipped around, coming face to face with the smell of blood and ash, singed and burned, blood curdling. How she hadn’t smelled it sooner she had no idea. The smell however, didn’t seem congruent with the face. Sharp cheekbones, dull red eyes, slick black hair, pale and ethereal in appearance. “Vampire,” She growled. 

“Dragon,” Honey, sweet and sticky, seeped from her voice, attempting to trap her. She hadn’t ever felt this threatened, not even when meeting Yerim or Sooyoung or Jiwoo or really anyone. As quick as it came, the smell dissipated to nothing but a lingering sting of heavy metal in the air. “Just wanted to see.” She chuckled, velvety in its embrace.

“What—”

 “I’m Somin, and don’t worry I’m not going to drink your blood. I’m a good little vampire.” She chuckled warmly, something that wasn’t evident before.

 “Where did that smell come from?” She snarled, stepping further back, pressing against the glass of the door, easing her bones back into place that were ready to snap into place of wings and a tail. 

“Oh, just wanted to see how you’d react. It’s just pheromones; I don’t generally smell that bad, Gahyeon.” She purred, stepping around her and twirling off. “Bye-bye little dragon.” 

Somin clamped a hand around her mouth and nose as she made her way up the stairs. Dragons weren’t a common occurrence. As a matter of fact, Somin had never seen a real dragon before. But even she had heard about how delightful they smell, how much better their blood tasted. Spicy and cinnamon, like curling up in front of a fire with spiced hot cider. Dragon’s blood was a delicacy that Somin never thought she’d have the privilege of smelling, let alone tasting. 

She located Sooyoung and Jiwoo on the second floor, easing her hand away from her face and around Sooyoung’s upper arm. “Somin?” She asked. 

“Now, please,” She purred, her gums itched with the sharpening of her teeth. Her teeth were always pointed, ready, but they seemed to grow with anticipation, itching with impatience.

“Okay, okay.” Sooyoung pulled Somin to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “We’ll see you for lunch.” She told Jiwoo, who just sighed as she realized what they were up to. Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Somin, hurrying back downstairs to her room, not noticing the startled glare from Gahyeon; who followed their retreating figures with her gaze and a confused tilt of her head.

“Please,” Somin whined, as the door clicked behind them.

Sooyoung fell to the bed, opening her arms for Somin. She didn’t need a clearer invitation. Pressing her further into the bed, dark tendrils of hair fanned out around her, Somin pressed her lips to Sooyoung’s throat, scraping her teeth against her pulse. Sooyoung went pliant, caged in by Somin’s body above her. Without much of a warning she swiped her tongue across the large vein along Sooyoung’s neck before plunging a row of sharp teeth into peach soft skin. Usually there would be a bit more foreplay. Somin loved to tease at Sooyoung’s silken flesh, nipping at her pulse points and sucking dark bruises into her shoulders. However, Somin felt crazed with the hunger. No time for fooling around.

Sooyoung went blank, completely lax and pliant for whatever Somin desired. Nothing occurred to her as the venom seeped into her consciousness, taking every word from her. All she could feel were the lips pressed to her neck and the fog like state that weighed her down. Blood rushed in her ears, all she could hear was the loud _thump thump thump_ of her heart overcompensating the blood loss.

 Before the succubus could register the fog lifting she felt a tongue against her throat, letting out a soft whine that echoed around her consciousness. Somin lifted from her neck, watching the clarity come back to Sooyoung’s eyes. The venom never lasted long for Sooyoung, that’s what made her such a great partner for this. It was only a second or so more before the vampire found herself on her back. Sooyoung pressed her weight down on her hips, hiking her skin-tight dress up to allow for more movement. 

Sooyoung took in the vibrant red gaze that stared back at her and the satisfied little smirk pulling at the corner of Somin’s lips. Pressing her hand down on the column of the vampire’s neck, Somin’s lips fell open with a gasp. She eased up the pressure on her neck, shifting and pressing down again, Somin went lax. Red eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids and lips stained red with blood opened without compliant. A fed Somin was always a sight to see. Sooyoung took pleasure in knowing that she was always the first.

Without much more prepping Sooyoung pressed her lips down against Somin’s in a smothering, demanding kiss as she inhaled sharply. Hot raging fire flooded her, fueling her as energy surged through every vein in her body. This felt nothing like the fog that Somin had put her in. This was enlightening. However, it could never last, with quick precision Sooyoung leaned back, easing the pressure on Somin’s neck a bit.

With a few blinks Somin fixed her gaze on Sooyoung, easing her hands up along her thighs and settling on her hips. “I missed this.” She sighed, letting every ounce of tension seep out of her. 

“What happened?” Sooyoung asked, propping herself up on her elbows, leaning in face to face with Somin.

“Didn’t expect Gahyeon to smell so good.” Somin explained.

“Oh,” She breathed. “Is it going to be a problem?”

 “No, just hungry. I can keep it under control.” She assured.

“Okay,” Sooyoung wasn’t sold on the idea, but she trusted Somin. Trusted her with everything. How could she not when their relationship revolved around feeding each other? Somin could drain her and vice versa with no chance of stopping her. Their relationship was built on trust.

 “She met Hayi.” She murmured, feeling a bit dazed and light headed at the suck of energy that was just taken from her. Always a floaty sense for a couple of minutes, light and feathery.

“Oh?” Sooyoung rolled over, falling beside Somin. “Did anything happen?”

 “Nope, weird, right?” Somin turned on her side, snuggling just a bit closer to Sooyoung. Sooyoung who was vibrating with warmth after just being fed. A warmth Somin could only feel for seconds when feeding.

“Well, a good sign, I guess.” Sighing she sat up, peering down at Somin. “For now anyway.” She chuckled, warmth filling Somin at the sound. 

“Yeah,” Somin followed, sitting up and cracking her neck to the side. “We should celebrate.” 

“Huh? Because of Hayi?” Sooyoung was a bit lost on Somin’s train of thought.

“No, your birthday.” She smiled, harsh at the row of pointed teeth that gleamed back at her.

“That was a few days ago.” Sooyoung shrugged.

“Let’s anyway.  We can invite Dong.” Her smile widened, shoulders knocking into each other and teeth practically gleaming in the dull light of Sooyoung’s one window room.

“If you really want to.” Sooyoung gave. “We should invite Hayi too.”

Somin let out an exasperated sigh, “If you really want to.” She grumbled, electing a giggle from Sooyoung. “We should go make sure Jiwoo hasn’t turned anyone to stone.” Somin finally said just as a quite was settling over them.

“Hmm, how long does it last now?” She asked.

“Just the two hours.” Somin answered as she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes. Sooyoung doing just the same, tugging her dress back down around her thighs.

“Hmm,” She hummed back as they exited the room, reaching back to interlace their fingers.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the photo below is Han Dong from Dreamcatcher and Lee Hayi who just had an amazing comeback after three years that everyone needs to check out and support!

 

 

 

“Come on?” Somin purred. 

“Nope.” Dong repeated, lounging back on her bed.

“I like the new hair by the way.” She complimented, taking her chance on the free spot at the foot of the bed.

“Really?” Dong gasped, delight evident in her tone. “I wasn’t sure, I thought maybe the orange was too much. Too loud? I don’t know, it’s not really my style.”

“No no,” Somin was quick. “I think it looks really cute, especially with the bangs!” She gushed, and she wasn’t lying, but maybe she did have an ulterior motive for the compliments.

“Thanks, I like it.” A satisfied smile twirled at her lips as she curled an orange strand around her finger.

“Seriously, come.” Somin tired again.

“No, classes are tomorrow. I’m not doing this with you guys.” Dong argued.

“But it’s a surprise for Sooyoung, come on?” She whined.

“I like Sooyoung, but we’re not exactly fantastic friends.” She pointed out, “Why do you want me to come anyway?”

“Well, Sooyoung does want to ask you something, but we thought it could be fun if all the seniors hung out, you know we’re the only ones in the house, right? Well, Hayi too, I’m inviting her as well.” Somin explained.

“We are not.” Dong was dry, giving Somin a level look.

“The only girls. The rest left for sororities. This dorm is filled with first years now.” Somin eased onto the bed more, relaxing her posture and leaning against the frame.

“Really?” Dong arched a brow in response, not seeming to really buy it. “You’re asking Hayi to come along?” She continued in disbelief.

“Well, that was Sooyoung’s idea. Could be fun. It’s not like we plan on doing anything crazy. We just wanna go to the new ramen place in town.” She shrugged.

“I guess,” Dong let out a long sigh. “What does Sooyoung want to ask me?”

“I’ll let her ask you.” Somin grinned, pointed and sharp before slipping through the door.

Dong watched her go, the distaste evident on her face. It wasn’t that she disliked Somin, but their species had a complicated history that unsettled her. Vampires weren’t always the friendly creatures they were now. Mass slaughtering used to be in their job description. This new-found coexistence vampires have with other species can only be considered a century old, not even in some parts of the world. A vampires’ taste for blood was quite unmatchable. Dong can only think of a handful of other creatures that can match that intense hunger.

Dragons. Dong had a bit of trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that a dragon was living in her dorm now. Dragons by definition were short tempered and hot headed. Dragons live in an intense hunger as they search for things to hoard. And dragons will not hesitate to kill if their hoard is tampered with. Dragons and vampires are always in a general state of hunger. And that will always make Dong unsettled. Especially with her species’ history with both of them. The only thing worse would be if a phoenix was also at the dorms. Dong would probably have transferred at that point.

As she left her room she could hear screaming down the hall that had her exhaling with exhaustion already. “Sominnie!” Jiwoo’s voice rang through the hall followed by more screaming. Of course, those two would be living on her floor. Somin and Jiwoo were quite the pair, nauseatingly annoying with every breath. 

“Oh, DongDong?” A voice as sweet as honey that could put Somin to shame wrapped around her. Dong exhaled, trying to loosen its grip.

“Yoohyeon,” She greeted, turning around to see the grey-haired girl with the utterly captivating voice. “You live on this floor?” She asked, hoping she was very wrong. 

“Nah,” Yoohyeon pouted, quickly pouncing on Dong and wrapping her long arms around her abdomen, locking her arms in around her. “Just was visiting Jimin.” She murmured, face pressed against Dong’s shoulder.

“Oh, Jimin’s on this floor?” Dong asked, relaxing into the embrace. 

“No, floor above. Yoobin and I are on the second floor. You have to come hang out, okay?” Yoohyeon hummed around her, making Dong feel a bit fuzzy, reluctantly nodding into Yoohyeon’s neck. 

“Yoobin is here?” She murmured into Yoohyeon’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon sighed, finally releasing Dong and stepping back, taking her fuzzy inducing aura with her.

 “You know I hate when you do that.” Dong huffed, not really mad, but a little bitter at being forced into a state of relaxation.

 “You seemed tense. Classes haven’t even started.” Yoohyeon pouted at her, eyes shimmering like rippling waves.

 “I’ll see you later.” Dong sighed, shaking the leftover fuzziness from her brain as she climbed the stairs, looking back, just a quick glance to see Yoohyeon bouncing down the stairs.

 Dong stopped at the door with Hayi’s name tag on it. She always picked fourth floor rooms, it wasn’t hard to find her. Dong knocked once before taking a step back. The door creaked slowly before a head filled with dark long strands of hair popped through. With a quick breath of air, Hayi blew the strands from her face. “Dong?” She tilted her head with confusion, creaking the door open just a bit more.

“Hey?” She tried. “Um, did Somin come to see you?” she asked.

 “Oh, yeah. We’re gonna go out for Sooyoung’s birthday.” She gave a small smile as if she could tell that Dong still needed some convincing.

 “She say anything else weird?” She asked, not quite being able to shake the feeling of Somin and even Sooyoung being up to something.

 “Hmm,” She hummed, soft and quiet as Hayi always was. “Just asked me about Gahyeon.”

 “Gahyeon?” Dong asked, not familiar with the name.

 “The dragon.” Hayi offered, blowing strands of hair from her face again. “She asked if I had felt anything when I met her.”

 “And did you?” Dong prodded, her interest suddenly peaked. 

“Oh, no. Gahyeon is so sweet.” Hayi smiled softly at the memory.

 Dong let out a breath, feeling the tension ease from every aspect of her body. If Hayi hadn’t sensed anything then they were probably fine. Banshees were hardly ever wrong and if meeting Gahyeon hadn’t ripped a scream from Hayi; just like meeting Somin hadn’t, then everything was probably fine. Banshees were hardly ever wrong.

 “Okay, well I’ll see you in a few hours then.” Dong nodded as Hayi slipped back into her room.

 

**X X X**

 

Dong occupied herself in her room, putting away clothes and rearranging furniture until she felt exhaustion take over. She collapsed on her bed before checking the time, realizing that she probably needed to start getting ready for this outing.

 She met Hayi, Jiwoo, Sooyoung and Somin down in the lobby. Somin wrapped around Jiwoo’s back with a face full of snakes. Jiwoo hiked her up further before gesturing to the door. Hayi held back, waiting for Dong to walk in front of her. Sooyoung trudged behind an excitable Jiwoo still carrying Somin on her back. The walk into town was short, just a few blocks down a hill; and mostly filled with the mumbling chatter between Jiwoo and Somin.

The night went mostly like that, which Dong had not expected. Hayi talked very little, just soft smiles and quiet chuckles. Jiwoo and Somin bickered like siblings the entire time and Sooyoung just laughed along until they sung happy birthday and her face turned beat red. This was not the night she had expected. But it was nice, better even. And the ramen was good. Might be the last decent meal for a while. 

“Thank you guys for doing this.” Sooyoung smiled wide, suddenly appearing a lot more innocent and maybe even adorable. Sooyoung’s eyes had always been dark, rather black and soulless. Very empty. It was characteristic of incubi. But with her eyes curved upward due to the force of her smile, she didn't seem quite as soulless anymore. No one really does once you’ve met Yoobin.

They were making their way up the hill now, this time Somin was leading them, Jiwoo close behind and Hayi hanging in the back. Sooyoung was walking carefully next to her and Dong was trying not to huff and puff up the hill. It wasn’t like she didn’t exercise. Just maybe not regularly.

“Hey,” Sooyoung caught her attention.

“Hmm?” Dong hummed back, slowing her pace to match Sooyoung’s.

“So, you’ve heard about Gahyeon? Right?” The dragon, Dong’s brain filled in for her while nodding. “Well, I was wondering if you’d be willing to make some type of potion in case something goes wrong?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Hmm, like a sleep potion or something?” Dong clarifies? 

“Yeah, something like that.” She nods.

 “I could, but that might get me into trouble, so I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Dong explained, feeling a bit guilty at the frown that overcomes Sooyoung’s face.

 “Oh, I guess.” Sooyoung sighs, almost defeated in her posture.

 “I’m sure Gahyeon will be fine. Don’t worry so much, Sooyoung.” Dong tried to comfort her, actually feeling bad at turning her down. “You know we can’t really use any of our abilities.”

 Sooyoung knew Dong was right. They weren’t technically allowed to use any of their abilities. Jiwoo wasn’t allowed to turn people to stone and Sooyoung and Somin weren’t supposed to feed off each other. If it was controllable then you weren’t allowed to do it. No one really listened, if they were being honest. As long as nobody got hurt then nobody ever reported it. So yeah, Jiwoo sometimes turned Somin to stone and every two or so weeks Sooyoung and Somin fed from each other. Hayi often woke the building when she screamed and Jimin was never up to any good. Yoohyeon used her voice to her advantage in every situation she could and well, Yoobin was lazy when it came to water. She always had the best water pressure in the shower. And nobody ever cared, no one ever got in trouble. 

Most people didn’t even know what Dong was. She hardly told a soul and never once demonstrated her abilities. Sooyoung only found out last year and she had known Dong since their first year. It was just the way that Dong was and Sooyoung knew that. Really, it was a trait of her species and so Sooyoung didn’t expect much. She’d ask another time. Maybe once Dong had actually met Gahyeon and her temper.

Hayi followed behind them, noticing the change in the atmosphere. Dong appeared a lot stiffer and Sooyoung’s whole aura seemed to turn sour. She was glad they’d be back to the dorms soon. She wasn’t in a mood for a fight. Not with a full stomach and a slight chill in the air.

 

**X X X**

 

Once they were back everyone went off in their separate directions, well except for Jiwoo and Somin who are in fact roommates. Hayi didn’t follow them upstairs. Instead she found herself standing in front of a door with the name tags Yerim and Gahyeon. With a quick succession of knocks she rocked back on her heels in anticipation. The door quickly swung open to reveal Gahyeon, the nice girl that had helped her with the door yesterday. Her eyes flaked with red, but upon her quick assessment she seemed to cool down. 

“Hi,” Hayi smiled, warmer and soft.

“Hayi?” Gahyeon muttered stepping back from the door in a less territorial stance.

“Can I come in?” She asked, quiet and soft, whispery even.

Gahyeon nodded, completely backing away to her bed, allowing Hayi to see that her roommate and Jimin were also here. She plopped down on the floor by the door, leaning against the wall. Gahyeon took a stiff look around her room before letting out a breath and slouching onto her bed. “That’s my roommate, Yerim and her friend Jimin.” She introduced, pointing to the twitchy kitsune and the bored pixie.

“Hi Jimin,” Hayi waved, giving her a sweet smile. Jimin just nodded in reply, not seeming to really care. “Hello, I’m Hayi, a banshee.” She introduced herself to the only new face in the room.

“I’m a kitsune.” Yerim replied, tilting her head at the realization that she had just met an actual banshee. People had referred to banshees as wailing women, dressed in white who were surrounded by death. It was often said that having a banshee cross your path was bad luck. That was a sign of your own impending death. Yerim didn’t really believe it. Kitsunes were a sign of misfortune that needed to be appeased by gifts and such. That obviously wasn’t true, but whoever turned down free stuff?

“Oh?” Hayi let out a squeaky laugh that she covered with the back of her hand. “That’s great.” She smiled wide.

“Hmm,” Jimin just huffed in response, rolling her eyes as Yerim and Gahyeon shared a confused glance.

“Huh?” Yerim finally asked, feeling that that remark was aimed mostly at her.

“A kitsune and a pixie.” Hayi let out another chuckle, deeper and sultrier this time as if her voice had finally warmed up. “You guys make such a fun pair I bet.” She snorted. “I bet you guys are the reason Sooyoung is so worried about Gahyeon.”

“Me? What?” Gahyeon sputtered, a quick puff of smoke leaving her.

“I mean, to be fair. You have a notorious trickster for a roommate. This spells disaster.” Hayi attempted to defend herself.

Before Gahyeon could huff out a reply Jimin sat up, clearing her throat. “We’ve learned our lesson and now we are all great friends.” Jimin smiled all sweet, so that it could only be considered fake.

“If you say so.” Hayi snorted again, finding the whole set up amusing. Whoever assigned dorms must have been having some fun.

“Why are you here?” Jimin snapped, feeling the irritation seep in.

“Oh, hmm,” Hayi hummed. “Don’t remember.” She shrugged. “So how’s college so far?” She asked instead.

“We’ve only been here for two days.” Yerim pointed out.

“Well, do you like the dorm, the people?” Hayi asked instead.

“I like it so far.” Gahyeon answered, sucking in her bottom lip. “Not great water pressure in the showers and people look at me funny, but I guess I expected as much.” She shrugged. “What year are you?”

“A senior.” Hayi answered. “Well, if you ever meet Yoobin she can tamper with the water pressure for you. And she won’t care that you’re a dragon.” She looked off thoughtfully, wondering if she should share this or not. Looking at the amused glint in Jimin’s eyes and the sparkling confusion in Yerim’s. “I was pretty much avoided for the first two years actually. But people will eventually get used to you. Don’t worry much about it.” She shrugged.

“Exactly,” Jimin sat up, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall. “What did any of us expect? We’re all different species, most of us are bound to not get along. Humans can’t even get along with each other because of a simple skin color?” Jimin’s hands were waving in the air as if she couldn’t even contain the astonishment. “Imagine if one of them could breathe fire and the other could cause electrical outages? Honestly, what a lovely idea; interspecies colleges, but it was bound to fail.”

“That’s just closed minded thinking.” Hayi arched a skeptical brow at Jimin, however her voice didn’t quite reach the same level of intensity that Jimin seemed to contain at the moment. “Humans have their own problems, just like every species does. Complicated histories that can’t just be brushed under the rug and ignored. But we can’t use them to justify our own failings.” She sighed quietly as if she couldn’t believe she had to explain this. “Just because humans can’t get along with each other doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t even try with each other. If we give up before we’ve even tried, then we’re no better.” Hayi attempted to explain but her heart wasn’t in the argument. She’d much rather be sleeping than arguing with Jimin.

“We’ve been divided for so long. Scared of humans, fighting with each other. Honestly, take Jiwoo, Somin and Sooyoung as an example. Those three couldn’t be any different, but they’re best friends. It is possible for us to get along, but not if you give up before we’ve even tried.” Hayi finished, sighing back against the wall and finally tearing her gaze away from Jimin, who was scowling at the wall by her head. Instead she settled her gaze on Gahyeon.

Gahyeon hadn’t expected that. And Hayi was right. She had briefly tried when she met Yerim and when that hadn’t gone well she just gave up. She made no more attempts to make friends and just settled for guarding her room. She hadn’t even bothered to give anyone else a chance and just decided that this whole endeavor was a failure.

“You’re not wrong.” Gahyeon’s eyes whipped to Jimin as she leaned back on the bed, apparently, the fight gone from her. “But nothing will change if you’re the only one that’ll believe that.”

“You and Yerim are friends aren’t you. We’re having a civilized conversation between the four of us. I went out to dinner with a gorgon, vampire, moon rabbit, and a succubus. I think people believe. And I think they’re willing to try. We go to an interspecies college, don’t we?” Hayi’s soft voice floated around Gahyeon. ‘Haunting’ echoed in her mind.

“I believe.” Gahyeon spoke up for the first time. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Me too.” Yerim smiled softly, her tails flicking widely behind her with excitement.

Jimin just snorted in response, but Gahyeon felt good. Had felt better than she had the entire time here. Felt better about her roommate situation. Felt better about making friends. Just felt better. Hayi soon claimed she was tired and left for her own room. Jimin soon followed, whining about the start of classes tomorrow.

Gahyeon snuggled in under her blankets with one last look around her room, surveying her stuff with quick precision. “Goodnight,” she murmured to Yerim.

“Night, Gahyeon.” Yerim mumbled back, turning onto her side to face the wall.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter in this part of the series. I've set up the characters and the world, so now I'll move on to one shots with various characters that you've met. Not all the characters may be present in the one shots, but we'll see. I know I kind of made it seem like Gahyeon was the main character, she's not, I plan on spending the same amount of time with each character. 
> 
> I'll be introducing Yoohyeon and Yoobin into the story now. They're the last two main characters for this part of their series. Okay, enjoy!

    

 

 “Dragon!” Nearly caused Gahyeon to have a heart attack as she whipped around to find the source of the voice. She didn’t know what to expect, but she hadn’t expected an enthusiastically waving grey-haired girl and a deadpanned purple-haired girl next to her. “Dragon!” The purple-haired girl yelled again, this time motioning for her to come closer.

“Come here!” The grey-haired girl yelled instead. And something seemed to come over Gahyeon, easing the tension from her body and compelling her closer. The two girls were sat in one of the booth in the dining halls, seemingly harmless. Gahyeon felt at ease.

Gahyeon slid in next to the grey-haired girl, ignoring the side looks being sent her way around the dining hall. “Hi?” she squeaked, setting down her plate of food.

“Hi, sorry to yell but we were too lazy to get up and grab you.” The grey-haired girl just smiled wide and soothing and Gahyeon let all her apprehension slip away from her. “We live on the same floor, I’m Yoohyeon, that’s my roommate, Yoobin. We’re both juniors. Tell us about yourself!” Yoohyeon spoke like a whirlwind, wrapping Gahyeon up and completely disarming her.

And Gahyeon did just that without a second thought. “Well, I’m a first year, I’m a pretty young dragon so I’m still looking for a hoard. But I’m actually pretty calm for a hoardless dragon. I’m the first in my family to go to an interspecies college. I don’t know, what else do you want to know?” This felt trance like, kind of automatic. She didn’t know why she had said so much or anything at all. Her tongue felt heavy and her mind a little hazy, yet not troubling in the slightest.

“Oh, that’s enough. We’re gonna be great friends so don’t worry.” Yoohyeon threw her arms around Gahyeon, pulling her into her side more.

“Let her go.” Yoobin deadpanned, picking up a book that had been spread out and face down on the table before.

And just like that the fuzzy pressure in her brain began to ease as Yoohyeon pulled away. “Sorry about that. I’m a siren. I didn’t mean for Yoobin to startle you like that.” Yoohyeon explained. “Thought I’d calm you down first.”

“Siren?” Gahyeon tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at Yoohyeon. “You were controlling me?” She huffed, smoking puffing from her nose.

“Not really.” Yoohyeon waved off her concern. “Just highly suggestive.”

“Oh,” Gahyeon hummed, easing again.

“Yoobin,” Yoohyeon groaned. “Pay attention to me, stop reading.” She whined.

Gahyeon snickered at that, taking a few fries and chewing on them. “So?”

“So, how have classes gone?” Yoohyeon asked, seeming to abandon the task of getting Yoobin’s attention.

“Oh, fine. I’ve only had one so far.” Gahyeon huffed as she eyes Yoohyeon’s hand coming closer to her plate of fries.

“Jimin told us you really scared her.” Yoohyeon said, rethinking taking one of Gahyeon’s fries and drawing her hand back to her side.

“I guess. She touched my stuff.” Gahyeon grumbled.

“Jimin is actually nice.” Yoohyeon smiled, soft and sweet even as her eyes shimmered and rippled like the current of a river.

“Shit!” Gahyeon’s attention snapped immediately to the purple-haired girl throwing her book down on the table with a thump.

“Again?” Yoohyeon sighed.

Gahyeon just stared at the dripping book, shocked and unaware of what just happened. Water landed on the table one drop at a time from Yoobin’s fingers.

“Did an animal die?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Yes,” Yoobin groaned taking the book and dropping it in the trash a few feet away.

Gahyeon continued to stare in confusion, her gaze switching from the trashcan to Yoohyeon who seemed to understand completely and then back to Yoobin who was evidently frustrated. “What just happened?”

“Yoobin is an undine. You know, a water spirit. She always loses control when it comes to animals.” Yoohyeon giggled and the tension seemed to ease from the air. Yoobin sat back down, pouting at the wet table.

“I was actually enjoying that stupid book.” She continued to pout, pressing her palm on the table. The water seemed to just evaporate, but Gahyeon guessed that made sense if she was a water spirit.

“You didn’t have to throw it away.” Yoohyeon teased. Yoobin just pouted back at her. “Anyway,” Yoohyeon turned back to Gahyeon. “I forgot what we were talking about.”

“Who cares?” Yoobin grumbled. “Let’s leave.”

Gahyeon finished off her fries before cutting into her grilled chicken. “Hayi told me about you.”

“What about?” Yoobin grumbled, but her interest seemed peeked.

“Just that you could fix the water pressure.” Yoohyeon smiled at that.

“Hmm,” Yoobin hummed, still pouting. “I could, only for people that I like.”

“Yoobin doesn’t have a soul.” Yoohyeon told Gahyeon. “Don’t take anything she says offensively. She really only likes animals anyway.”

“What exactly is an undine?” Gahyeon asked.

“I’m a water spirit that’s one goal in life is to share a soul with someone. If not I can’t die.” Yoobin shrugged.

“What?” Gahyeon gasped.

“Don’t listen to her.” Yoohyeon sighed. “Undine don’t have souls, so a lot of common sense and curtesy go right over her head. Undine can gain a soul by bonding with another creature that has one. But in doing that her life span will match theirs.” She explained despite the uninterested look Yoobin was giving them both.

“Oh,” Gahyeon thought that maybe being a dragon wasn’t the worst lot in life. Imagine being told you could have soul like everyone else, only to have your immortality stripped for humanity.

Soon after Yoobin convinced Yoohyeon that it was time to go and Yoohyeon told Gahyeon to join them for dinner. Gahyeon had to leave for her next class as well, dumping the bones from her chicken into the trash on her way out. She was a bit wary about befriending a siren and an undine. Especially a siren that didn’t have a problem hypnotizing people.

 

**X X X**

 

Jiwoo relaxed as Gahyeon left the dining hall. She was sure that if Yoobin didn’t say something to set her off, that Yoohyeon’s leniency with her hypnotizing would. But Sooyoung was right, Gahyeon did have some control and reasonability. There was perhaps no real need to be worried as long as no one pulled anymore pranks on her. Hopefully Jimin had learned her lesson. God knows she didn’t last year when Jiwoo turned her to stone for an hour and a half. 

“You done stressing?” Jiwoo turned back to Hayi who was staring at her intently with her chin propped up on her fist.

“I’m not stressing.” Jiwoo pouted.

“Hmm,” Hayi hummed low in her throat. 

“What?” Jiwoo asked, her snakes tingling around her at the distant look in Hayi’s eyes.

“Something bad is gonna happen.” She sat up, rigid.

“With Gahyeon? Yoohyeon and Yoobin?” Jiwoo pressed.

Hayi was distant, her rippling watery eyes all foggy. “No, I don’t know.”

“Do you want to go to the health center?” Jiwoo asked.

Hayi seemed to shake herself, at least mentally. “No, I’m fine. Just have to wait for it to pass.”

“Okay,” Jiwoo gave in, leaning back in the booth. Steering the conversation away, she asked, “What did you do this summer?”

“You know, work, nothing interesting. You?” Hayi asked.

“Hmm, Somin and I hung out a bit. But yeah, mostly work.” Hayi and Jiwoo weren’t great friends. Weren’t very close. Somin and her had been almost inseparable from the get go. They had been roommates since their first year. And Somin and Sooyoung had a special bond. So Sooyoung and Jiwoo had gotten pretty close over the years as well. And of course, Jiwoo liked to makes friends, but it had always been Somin who was out meeting new people and introducing Jiwoo to people.

Hayi had always been so quiet and just by herself. People judged her the minute she arrived, Jiwoo and Somin included. Sooyoung was the only one who hadn’t. The only one that had tried to include everyone. Jiwoo knew Hayi in passing. As the girl that sometimes woke the entire dorm screaming. It was a little late in their college career to become great friends. Jiwoo kind of regretted that. Regretted not getting to know Dong and Hayi better. Not that either of them tried either.

“Where is Somin?” Hayi asked.

“She and Sooyoung were hungry.” Jiwoo shrugged. They’d been doing this since their first year. Generally more spread out, but the first days of class were always stressful. “Stress eating.” She snickered.

Hayi cracked a smile at that. “I’ve always wondered if they were dating or something?”

“Hmm, I don’t really know. I think it’s more companionship with a like being, you know? They both get their sustenance off of other living creatures. You and I could never understand that.” Jiwoo explained.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Hayi nodded along. “That must take a toll. To have another’s life in your hands. And without that life your life would be in danger. Sounds kind of stressful, really.”

The conversation lulled after that as they fell into a comfortable silence, munching on fries. Hayi humming to a beat in her head and Jiwoo trying not to think about the intense dance class she signed up for after lunch. “Are you feeling any better?” She asked.

“Hmm, hard to tell. Still feels off.” Hayi explained before getting up to deposit her plate. “I’ll see you later?” Hayi waved shyly, voice low as Jiwoo smiled and nodded.

 

**X X X**

 

Jiwoo was panting, she was huffing and maybe even wheezing just a bit. So, she hadn’t done much dancing or really any exercising over the summer. Maybe she wasn’t as fit as she was the year before. But she didn’t feel so bad as Yoobin collapsed right next her, spread out on the dance floor like a starfish. Both too tired to even reach for their water bottles. 

“I — I think I should ha—have spent less time on the couch this — summer.” Jiwoo huffed as she reached for her water bottle.

Yoobin chuckled next her. “I was a part of a dance crew this summer and that still killed me.”

“Why did we do this to ourselves right after lunch?” Jiwoo whined.

“You’re a masochist, obviously.” Yoobin deadpanned. Jiwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the straight-faced delivery. “I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Then why are you taking it?” She asked.

“Yoohyeon told me it was a bad idea.” Jiwoo knew that Yoobin wasn’t meaning to be funny, but she couldn’t help to laugh anyway.

“I don’t think I can do another thirty minutes of this. My legs feel like jelly.” Jiwoo hoped the instructor hadn’t heard her.

“Too bad for you, breaks over.” Yoobin hoped back up, twisting until her back made a satisfying _pop_.

“Shoot me?” Jiwoo whined.

“That could be arranged?” Yoobin arched a brow at her, a little smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not…” Jiwoo narrowed her eyes at Yoobin who’s smirk merely widened.

“That’s the fun of it.” And then they fell into formation as the music started up and the instructor called their attention.

 

**X X X**

 

Jiwoo groaned the entire way to her bed, despite the confused stare Somin was sending her. Jiwoo didn’t really have the capability of forming words at the moment. The best she could offer were a series of grunts that had no logical conclusion. Somin wasn’t sure how much she really wanted to engage with Jiwoo’s groaning figure, half muffled by her blankets. Her snakes looked dead by the sides of her head, silvery and shiny, but not moving in the slightest.

 Taking the bait, “It’s literally the first day of classes.” Somin sighed.

 “Sominnie!” Jiwoo whined, still muffled by her face full of blankets.

 “What?” She whined back, mocking Jiwoo’s tone.

 “Kill me.”

 “You’re so melodramatic.” Somin huffed.

 “Water!”

 “Get it yourself.” Somin wasn’t budging from her bed and laptop anytime soon.

 Jiwoo groaned, lifting herself up off the bed and continued to groan the entire way to their mini fridge before plopping down in front of it. “Why do we have so much banana milk?”

 “Late birthday present for my cousin. He won’t come pick it up and I’m not carrying that across campus.” Somin explained.

 “Why does he need this much banana milk?” Jiwoo actually had to move cartons of it out of the way to reach the water in the back.

“He’s a child.” Somin shrugged, as if that was enough explanation for her cousin’s banana milk obsession. Jiwoo hadn’t met the kid yet but shrugged nonetheless.

 

**X X X**

 

Yerim rolled over in her bed, dragging her sheets around herself, burrowing deeper into her bed. She felt twitchy. Uneasy and for once Gahyeon – who was sleeping soundly across the room – wasn’t the cause. Electricity sizzled through her, prickling at her sheets. She wondered if Jimin could feel her uneasiness or if sleep had dulled her senses. Gahyeon, who had a phenomenal nose Yerim has found out, wasn’t stirring at the distress she was starting to emit. Perhaps this was just a continuation of first day nerves. Perhaps she’d fall asleep and nothing would happen. She sent one last look at the door, making sure it was bolted shut before curling back into her blankets and closing her eyes.

 And then it happened. The dorm shook with the force of piercing wailing. The bed rattled against the wall and the book shelf slammed back into the closet door. Gahyeon was up and out of her bed in a heartbeat, unsteady on her feet as the floor wobbled from below her. This wouldn’t have been the first time Yerim sensed an earthquake before it happened, but this didn't feel like such. The violent screaming that was deafening at this point was a key indicator in that.

 Yerim burrowed completely under her bed and wrapped her arms over her head, shielding some of the piercing screams that shook their room with its force. She could hardly hear Gahyeon yelling something and certainty couldn’t make out any of the words.

 With as quickly as it happened, it stopped. The screaming came to a sudden halt and the room slowly stopped to rattle in response. Yerim peeked her head out, taking in Gahyeon’s alert posture and the smoke flowing in steady streams from her nose.

 “It’s okay, Gahyeon.” She squeaked, not sure if she should really engage with an alert and on defense dragon. “It’s over now.” And it was. The anxiety that was spiking at Yerim’s senses early had all but dulled.

 “What was that?” Gahyeon hissed, her eyes slitting as she peered around at their dark, now steady, room.

 “Hayi, I think.” It was what made the most sense. A banshee’s scream was really no joke.

 “That means someone is dead.” Gahyeon growled, heading straight for the door.

 Yerim quickly scampered out of her blankets and followed Gahyeon out. It looked like the majority of their floor’s residents were out in the hallway. Gahyeon was immediately on edge with the number of anxious pheromones hitting her. She felt trapped in a building with the smell of terror nearly suffocating her. She pulled the collar of her shirt up and over her nose to block some of the strongest smells. She scooted closer to Yerim who now smelled a lot more at ease, if anything she smelt like a smoking wire which was far better than anything else she was currently smelling.

 “Gahyeon!” Yoohyeon called, walking over to them quickly. “You can go back to your room, everything is fine.” A familiar light fuzzy fog came over her and her rigid posture began to ease.

 Gahyeon nodded letting her shirt fall away from her face. She gave Yerim a much more relaxed look before slinking back into their shared room. Yerim startled back to the grey-haired girl that had just commanded her roommate back into their room.

 “You’re Yerim, right?” She gave a quick nod, feeling a little nervous now without Gahyeon. “Jimin texted me. She said to tell you everything is fine. Just routine banshee business.” The grey-haired girl gave a wide disarming smile, “Go back to sleep.” She soothed.

 Yerim immediately felt light, floaty even. She nodded slowly, her eyes drooping shut as she stumbled back into her room. Gahyeon was sitting on her bed, a little fidgety but seeming to calm down now that she could see Yerim again.

“Weird,” Yerim murmured, crawling back into her bed.

“Yoohyeon is a siren.” Gahyeon explained, laying back in her bed now.

“Ah,” Yerim hummed as she rolled over falling asleep after a second. _That made perfect sense_ , she thought as she drifted away.

Gahyeon huffed at the asleep kitsune across from her. She was wide awake and curious about what had actually happened. Her roommate on the other hand was out like a light and Gahyeon was left to wonder about what had transpired alone until she too fell asleep.

Gahyeon and Yerim each woke up to an email explaining the events of last night. It was a banshee episode and as of right now it isn’t clear if something had actually happened to someone that triggered the episode. Just a short quick email that really didn’t answer any of Gahyeon’s questions. Unfortunately, neither of them had much time to think about it; it was the second day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I've ended this in a weird place. Like who died? They aren't important, lol. Just a person Hayi had run into. This happens to her all the time so this won't be the last time she wakes the dorm screaming. I hope you enjoyed the start of this series. Expect this to be crack from now on, crack treated seriously. Next I'll post the chapter fic of the housemates/roommates part of this series.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a twitter. If ya know, you want to see me being super multi-fandomed. It's really like whiplash how I switch between fandoms. And, uh, let me know what you think?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)
> 
>  
> 
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)


End file.
